Moving On? (AU)
by JesusEmily
Summary: Emily Fitch is enjoying her life apart from the charmer, Naomi Campbell. But when she starts an LGBT Meet... they come face to face once more. It a battle. Emily and Claire vs. Naomi and Sophia. Will Naomily be endgame? Or will Naomi's charm make sure that doesn't happen? One day will change it all!


**AN: **Hi guys, so this is my first ever fanfiction. Haha. I hope you guys enjoy it. Make sure you leave reviews below!

In this first chapter, we start with an introduction on Emily and Naomi's lives apart from one another. Emily, who has a loyal and amazing new girlfriend Claire, happens to be the chair of the LGBT Bristol meet. But Naomi, who's still with Sophia (yes I know, you all can groan and roll your eyes as much as you want), doesn't even know that. So she attends and spots Emily at the very top of the giant crowd. Who isn't smiling when they lock eyes.

Afterwards Naomily finally reconciles. But in a very, very weird way. Something you wouldn't expect of either of the girls after they've had a fight. Hmmm, what's going to happen?

Emily

_"Naomi! It was your night to do the dishes!" I yelled, stomping furiously into the kitchen. Naomi was sitting in her chair like nothing even mattered. "Babe, calm down. I'll do them in a minute." She said, flipping a page of her magazine. I scrunched up my face and swiped the mag from her hands, throwing it in the garbage. Her face turned red with anger. "What the fuck Ems? I was reading about something interesting. I told you I'd do it in a-" I didn't let her finish as I grabbed her chin, aggressively. "No, you will do it NOW! I don't care if you were reading about whatever, even if it was about one of my own family. You do it now, or else we won't have any clean plates for today!" _

_ She rolled her eyes and got up slowly, walking over to the dish rack and began unloading. My face relaxed and I spun around to see the door to our spare bedroom open, and a girl with brunette hair walked out in Naomi's robe walked out. Her big, brown eyes enlarged and she tried to run, but I was already turning to Naomi in question. "Who the fuck is that?!" I growled, spinning back to scan the girl. The girl cowered in fear as I found a long line of hickies up and down her neck. All with bite marks._

_ That was Naomi's specialty, bite marks._

_ Naomi tried to explain, but I was already out the door before she could get a word in. I got on my moped and drove away, trying not to cry as I arrived home. I quickly ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me, flopping on my bed and crying. "How could she do this?" I sobbed into my pillow, gripping the sheets of my bed tightly. I heard the door open behind me, then felt comforting arms around me. "What went on, Em?" said the voice. It was Katie. I turned to face her and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. "Naomi cheated… again." _

_ I scanned Katie's face, and knew that this time was Naomi's final chance, and she blew it._

I snapped out of my flashback and looked over at Claire, who was staring at me with total concern in her eyes. "Babes, you alright? You look like you just saw the ghost of your dead gam or somethin'. What did you just daydream about?" she asked, grabbing my hand. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Oh you know, about this whole thing becoming bullocks in the end." I said, reassuring her and squeezing her hand tightly. She smiled and tilted her head to kiss me on the lips. "Now, Emily. We both know that won't happen with you as chair, don't we?" she said, grinning.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "So fucking cheesy babe." She laughed and turned my head to the crowd "Focus on the people sweetness." I smirked and hung my head, then looked up at the people walking in.

There was one thing Claire and I both hoped, and that was that Naomi 'cheating' Campbell wouldn't show up. We even prayed to god last night. Neither of us wanted that narcissistic fake to come and destroy our well-built relationship. However, some disgusting side of me, deep inside, wouldn't mind seeing her blue eyes once more.

We were just about to start the meet when the doors flung open, and in came the blonde neither of us wanted to see. She had another girl with her… the brunette that she cheated on me with. Sophia, I believe? Well, she was there. And they sat down quickly, looking up and both literally falling out of their chairs seeing me on stage. I looked over at Claire and gave her my 'help me' doe eyes. She went up to the mic and started speaking. I smiled at her thankfully.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever Bristol LGBT meet!" she said into the mic, enthusiastically. People in the crowd cheered, and I looked to see her eyes trained on Naomi's. "It is such a pleasure to have you all here! My name is Claire, and this is my girlfriend, Emily, who is your head chair!" She motioned for me to come over, her hand extended in safety. I slowly inched forward and spoke into the microphone, looking at Naomi as I spoke "Er… Hi I'm Emily Fitch. So glad to meet all of you."

Naomi's eyes glinted with a bit of amusement as she took notice of my nervousness. But the look on her face was serious, stone cold and a bit angry.

I smiled wickedly and continued on, intertwining my fingers with Claire's.

Naomi rolled her eyes with disgust and continued watching as I spoke again.

"Every day, people like us are treated with either respect… or disrespect. What I think, is it's our time to make a change. Make a stand for what we believe in, for what we want!" I shouted into the mic, encouraging others to cheer along with my speech, still looking at Naomi angrily "We will no longer get treated like waste because of who we love, or who we are as a person. My name is Emily Fitch, and this is Claire Johnson! We will help you GET the respect you want!" I shouted, smiling!

Naomi was already up and out of her chair when I said that last line.

Naomi

There was no way in hell I was staying after what she said. She was looking at me the entire fucking time. Not like already didn't feel like shit for cheating on her, but she worsened it for me.

I went to a random room and sat down in a chair, resting my head in my hands. Thinking.

Just seconds later the door opened, and in came Ms. Fitch bitch. Her red hair glinting in the florescent light.

"What do you want from me Emily." I said, sniffling and holding back tears from falling down my eyes. "Can you just for once, not make me feel worse then I already do?"

I never would've expected what she did next. She walked up to me, determined, and grabbed my cheeks. Kissing me, hard. Obviously, since I still loved her, I kissed her right back. Slamming her up against the wall and touching her all over. Touching the magnificent body that I haven't touched for so long. It had driven me insane.

She stopped for a second, and looked into my eyes with her gorgeous brown ones. This always made me melt in my shoes, and for the record, soak my knickers all over. "Em… what about Cla-" She cut me off with a soft "Shhh" and pressed her finger to my lips. "Don't talk." Her lips then found mine again.

That was nothing I expected from an angry Emily Fitch.

Haha, yeah. I know it sucks. But the next chapter there will be a bit more fun. Obviously, there will be more "fight for the girl" type of conflict *wink wink*.


End file.
